(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multifunctional turntable for a leveling device and more particularly to a turntable that provides a plurality of holding levels and adjustment means for accommodating a variety of surveying instruments for different purposes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a leveling device is usually used for surveying horizontal level and angles. When coupling with other instruments such as surveying tools, laser pointers, spectrum extenders and the like, the leveling device can also be used for surveying vertical angle and latitude.
However, when using on an uneven land, the leveling device has to be placed on a tripod which is not stable and might be difficult to provide an accurate horizontal surface as the operation needs.
Taiwan Patent application number 88207440, was introduced to remedy this leveling problem by providing a turntable which has a base for mounting the turntable onto a tripod or the like, and a turntable surface for holding the leveling device. Although the prior art did offer some improvement, it is still far from perfect for providing a stable and easy-to-adjust means to support the turntable for the leveling device.
It is an object of this invention to provide a multifunctional turntable for a leveling device that may support a variety of leveling devices for surveying a horizontal surface or vertical angles, may hold the leveling device steadily and securely, and may be adjusted easily to obtain a horizontal surface and a vertical angle as desired.
The multifunctional turntable for a leveling device in accordance with the present invention includes a pedestal, a limb, a level adjustment means, and a turn member.
The pedestal of the present invention further includes a top plane.
The limb is located above the pedestal and further has a bottom plane and a top end for a rotation hub to be formed thereon.
The level adjustment means is located between the pedestal and the limb for adjusting distance in between.
The turn member located above and pivotally engaged with the limb further has a screw seat at one side for an adjustment screw to be engaged with and has an open end trough which includes a first step trough and a second step trough. The first step trough further has two side walls, and each side wall has a cavity for holding a clamp knob having one end extending in the first step trough for engaging with a clamp board through a set screw, and a washer fixed to the end. The second step trough having a side wall which has two screw bores engageable with two clamp screws.
In the present invention, the first or the second step trough may hold and clamp an object, said a leveling device, therein.